Expreso a Hogwarts
by Ame Winner
Summary: Remus, es como ese viejo reloj que aún lleva en el bolsillo. Secuela de "Be good, live and love." Sirius


_Este fic puede considerarse la secuela de "Be good, live and love.", aunque no hay necesidad de leer el anterior para entenderlo. Sirius ha escapado de Azkaban y, mientras tanto, Remus toma una decisión que irremediablemente le lleva a reflexionar sobre sí mismo y a pensar en éste. _

_PD. Ambientado en el libro tres de HP, durante el viaje de inicio de curso a Hogwarts. _

* * *

**Expreso a Hogwarts**

**(Andén nueve y tres cuartos)**

A su lado y en apariencia olvidado, entre la pared del expreso y su asiento, reposaba aquel ejemplar atrasado de El Profeta. Desde ahí, un hombre de cabello largo y revuelto hacía un guiño y pese a verse demacrado poseía ojos vivos.

Precisamente, los que él recordaba.

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

Sirius había escapado.

Y él, una vez más, estaba haciendo ese viaje con el que todo había comenzado.

¡Qué grato sería regresar a esa época!, mucho más sencilla y feliz. Las preocupaciones parecían inmensas y devastadoras pero no eran nada observadas, ahora, con los ojos de un adulto. ¡Qué grato sería regresar a esa época! Cuando era tan jóvenes, cuando eran amigos...

Cuando aún estaban vivos.

Porque seguir respirando, como él lo había comprobado, no significaba vivir.

El ruido a su alrededor de baúles arrastrados por los suelos, del andar de pequeños zapatos, las voces de los alumnos compartiendo historias de las vacaciones, saludando, riendo... la rueda chirriante del carro de golosinas que escuchaba aunque aún estuviera muy lejos en el pasillo, el murmullo silbante del expreso que viajaba a toda velocidad.

No lo negaría, dormía para no recordar...

–_Remus, ¿chocolate? –_James le tendía una barra que, cada año, Sirius interceptaba para trozar y compartir con él.

–_Moony _–murmuraba al tenderle la mitad; Sirius y James habían asaltado el carrito de golosinas, formando un pequeño motín.

... pero hasta en sueños recordaría, y el viaje era largo.

Así que sólo fingía y, de esa forma, tal vez él mismo se creería la mentira o el cansancio le vencería y dormiría pesadamente, aún sin querer. Como en todo viaje alguien más había entrado al vagón, ocupando los asientos cercanos al suyo; y aunque escuchaba, parecía que no.

–Es el profesor R. J. Lupin –susurró una muchachita.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo pone en su maleta.

Luego las voces se volvieron apagadas, murmuraban algo que parecía inquietarles pero no se esforzó en escuchar.

El expreso avanzaba a una velocidad constante y tenía esa sensación, añorada pero falsa, de que podría regresar en el tiempo y de que al poner un pie en tierra firme sería el Remus Lupin de diecisiete años que era amigo de Peter, James y Sirius.

El Remus Lupin al que Lily saludaba con afecto.

El Remus por el qué Sirius y Lily, siempre, discutían con afán de adueñarse del asiento a su lado.

–_Yo lo conocí primero –d_ecía ella.

–_Yo lo conozco más... –_Sirius se defendía e insinuaba cosas, con el simple tono de voz, que le hacían sonrojar _–mucho más...–_

–_Noooo –r_espondía la indignada chica_–. ¡Claro que no!_

Black se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo masculino y al no convencer a la pelirroja, de aquello que ambos sabían pero ningún pronunciaba, se giraban hacia éste, le miraban y exclamaban a la par:

–_¡¿Remus?_

Lily quería la verdad y Sirius, era Sirius...

El viaje continuó hacia el norte, las gotas de lluvia repicaban contra el cristal, anochecía, las luces de los compartimentos se encendieron y toda la vergüenza de antaño se arremolinó en su rostro, como si hubiera sido atrapado en plena escena aunque no pudiera elegir una en particular. En aquel entonces, él lo había tenido todo.

Pero, ¿quién le viera ahora? Adulto, desmejorado, pobre.

Vacío.

Tan sólo.

Y sobre todo, roto.

Porque algo se había quebrado dentro de él cuando sus amigos murieron y Sirius fue llevado a Azkaban como traidor y asesino; algo que hacía de su persona como un reloj viejo que, al sacudirlo, sonaba a que tenía algo suelto e irreparable en su interior. Un sabor amargo se instaló en su garganta y removiéndose, incómodo en el asiento, coincidió con el sobresalto en el viaje y la oscuridad que pareció tragarse al expreso entero.

Con varita en mano silenció a los chicos, aunque reconoció su propio cuerpo tenso ante la monstruosa figura que se colaba y erguía por la puerta del vagón...

Pensó en Sirius y en su condena en Azkaban.

Fue un encuentro breve pero escalofriante con la realidad que éste, que Sirius Black, había experimentado por más de una década. Y cuando la luz volvió reconoció, en ese chico con gafas, a James...

–_Se llamará Harry –_Un orgulloso Potter levantaba en brazos a su primer hijo_–. Lily, quiero dos más así... _

–_Claro –_La pelirroja, en la cama del hospital, recibía al niño_–. Remus, ¿has escuchado? James piensa embarazarse. Dos veces._

Sirius, abrazándole, había soltado una risota mientras se burlaba de James. En aquel entonces sentía que tenía una familia, que era parte de algo e, inocentemente, creyó que todo estaría bien. ¡Qué las cosas buenas durarían para siempre! Si miraba atrás, estaba dolido. Alguien le había mentido y él lo había creído todo, cual ingenuo.

Pero, aún en el presente y pese a todo...

–Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —comentó al regresar al vagón en donde los asustados chicos aún conversaban—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

... seguía queriendo a Sirius Black.

Había sido feliz, intensamente feliz, aunque por corto tiempo.

¡Qué grato sería regresar a esa época!

Mas, aparentemente, su felicidad llegaba a cuentagotas y jamás duraba lo suficiente como para saciar su sed de paz y tranquilidad. De amar y ser amado.

Una vez más el tren se detuvo, en está ocasión de manera definitiva al haber llegado a su destino. Chicos sobresaltados, de diversas edades, corrían de un lado a otro poniéndose el uniforme y ajustándose las capas, reuniendo a sus amigos y formando grupos para no perderse entre la multitud mientras hablaban de aquello que ocurrió.

_Dementores_, en Hogwarts.

Y en medio de ese mar de niños y adolescentes, comenzó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de quienes reparaban en su aspecto empobrecido y enfermizo. Sabía bien que no todos tomarían de buena gana que alguien como él fuera profesor... gente, como ese rubio chiquillo, que le miraba con sincero desagrado.

Aunque el secreto se mantuviera oculto. Él era un lobo viejo, con heridas que habían creado cicatrices visibles, manteniéndose en pie más por necesidad que voluntad.

Morir, tal vez sería demasiado fácil.

Y rendirse, vergonzoso.

Toda su vida había luchado y ahora lo hacía una vez más.

–Profesor Lupin, bienvenido... – La profesora McGonagall, con sus lentes cuadrados y expresión severa, había caminado hasta acercarse– el Director quiere verlo antes de la cena, si me hace favor –. Le señaló la entrada, esperando que éste se adelantara a los alumnos –Imagino que no ha olvidado el camino.

Era extraño que le llamara Profesor y no Lupin, por su apellido, como él recordaba.

–¿Profesor? – Insistió ella.

Y él afirmó.

¿Cómo olvidarlo si más de una vez había estado en esa oficina dando excusas, siendo cómplice de Sirius? Cubriéndole, aún cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué se le acusaba a éste.

Añoraba esos tiempos.

Anhelaba a Sirius.

–Harry –Interrumpió, al no poder pasarlo por alto lo ocurrido–. Potter...– se corrigió brevemente, aunque fuera palpable su conmoción con ese tema –ha tenido una mala experiencia, minutos atrás...

Fuera de la vista, apretó los dedos sobre su maletín.

Dolía.

Entendiendo, la profesora accedió a su petición con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y así él pudo partir en dirección a la oficina del director. Se sentía algo mareado por el bamboleo del expreso, el recuerdo palpable de aquellos escasos años felices de su vida y el peso de todas las pérdidas que venía arrastrando encadenadas.

Hogwarts tenía fantasmas pero él, era más un alma en pena.

El viento y la lluvia resultaban helados, el colegio y los pasillos se sentían pesados y mientras caminaba tenía la sensación de que se derrumbarían sobre su persona. Simplemente, era demasiado para él y volver resultaba doloroso.

Seguía luchando y no se rendía. Pero regresar a Hogwarts hacía de todo, lo bueno y lo malo, mucho más real. Y el tiempo no daría marcha atrás, nunca lo hacía.

Y había verdades ineludibles:

Remus estaba sólo...

_Sirius era libre._

... y estaba roto.

Como ese viejo reloj que aún llevaba en el bolsillo.

**~* FIN *~**


End file.
